


Ibuki Will Protect You!

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Ibuki comforts Mikan after the first trial.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 43





	Ibuki Will Protect You!

**Author's Note:**

> I like bandaid, not my favorite ship, but I still love it enough to write for it.

Mikan sat in her cottage crying, she had nothing better to do. Her friends were dying, what other options were there? She had just witnessed the ultimate chef, Teruteru Hanamura, get executed right before her eyes, after a painful investigation for the murder of Byakuya Togami. Mikan was terrified, she had been hiding away in her room from everything. Why did this have to happen. Hot tears began to flow from her eyes, as she quietly sobbed.

It was around 1:30 in the morning, the world was covered in darkness, the perfect time to kill. However, Ibuki had other plans, she was worried, for herself of course, but also for her classmate. As soon as the trial ended, everyone had gathered in the restaurant to mourn the losses of Teruteru Hanamura and Byakuya Togami, everyone except Mikan. Ibuki wanted to check on her. Of course, this wasn't the best time, but Ibuki, being the night-dwelling creature that she was, decided that this would be the perfect activity.

Ibuki walked over to Mikan's cottage, try as she might, her attempts at being quiet desperately failed. The wooden boards below her were creaking, and the ruffling of her pajamas wasn't helping either. Luckily it was a short walk, and once she was done, all she had to do was knock on the door. At first she hesitated, of course she would have doubts, they were in a killing game, but she overcame that little bit of fear, and just knocked.

Mikan was confused, who would be knocking on her door in the middle of the night? Could it be... was someone trying to kill her? That was obviously a possibility, and one that Mikan heavily considered. She didn't want to kill, and she also didn't want to become a victim. She thought for a second, another knock was heard through the door. She decided to let go of her better judgment, and she walked over to the door, she let her hand float over the handle before opening it.

"H- hello... who is it?" Mikan whispered into the night. The door was only slightly cracked, as no not let in anyone with malicious intent.

"Mikan? It's me! Ibuki!" Ibuki whispered back. "Are you okay? Ibuki is worried..."

"I- Ibuki! Wh- what are you doing here?" Mikan jumped backwards, falling to the ground. "Sh- shouldn't you be asleep?"

Ibuki invited herself into Mikan's cottage, helping Mikan lift herself from the floor. "Ibuki was worried about you! So she decided to come see if you were okay!"

"I- I'm fine!" Mikan squealed, as she fell backwards again, this time she was caught by Ibuki.

"Ibuki thinks that you need a bodyguard!"

"Wh- wh- what?!"

"Ibuki wants to be your bodyguard!"

"O- okay, then..."

"Yay! Ibuki is staying the night!" Ibuki shut the door to Mikan's cottage and flopped down on the bed.

"Eeep!" Mikan squealed. "Are you g- going to k- kill me?"

"Nope! Ibuki is going to protect you!" Ibuki grabbed Mikan and pulled her onto the bed. Mikan made a squeaking noise in response, but she quickly settled down.

"Th- thank you, Ibuki." The two girls stayed there and held each other for the rest of the night. Neither of them got much sleep, but they had each other, and that's what both of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of the bandaid fans out there are at least somewhat happy with this!


End file.
